<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Satisfied by keilangan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887752">Satisfied</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keilangan/pseuds/keilangan'>keilangan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keilangan/pseuds/keilangan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— tsukikage/kagetsuki cuddly moment during rainy season</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio &amp; Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Satisfied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A stormy night. Tanging malakas na patak na ulan at ihip na hangin ang maririnig sa labas ng kanilang tahanan.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
It's cold yet Tobio feels warm. Yakap-yakap niya ang taong mahal niya. Nasa tabi niya si Kei at mahigpit ang yakap sakanya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He's blessed. He's grateful.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>' This feels great.'</em>  Tobio said to himself and chuckled lightly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>" Why are you laughing, King?"</b> tanong ni Kei kay Tobio at hinigpitan pa nito lalo ang pagkakayakap.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>" Wala lang,"</b> sagot nito at isiniksik ang ulo niya sa leeg ni Kei.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>' Ang </em> <em>bango</em> <em> niya, </em> <em>pakshet</em> <em>.'</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>" Hey stop doing that,"</b> natatawang suway ni Kei kay Tobio. Nakikiliti siya dahil sa ginagawa ni Tobio.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>" Tell me. Why are you laughing earlier, hmmm?"</b> Kei asked Tobio softly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Natawa ulit si Tobio.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>' </em> <em>Kei's</em> <em> really adorable especially when he's curious.'</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>" I'm just grateful that you're here by my side," </b>Tobio answered honestly, next to Kei's ear.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kei flinched a bit. His ear is very sensitive and Tobio knows that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>" </b><b>Kanina</b><b>ka</b><b> pa </b><b>Kageyama</b><b>Tobio</b><b>. </b><b>Nananadya</b><b>ka</b><b> ba?"</b> nahihirapang saad ni Kei.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>' Is he controlling himself?' </em>Tobio thought.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>" </b><b>Ahmmm</b><b> I'm not?" </b>painosenteng tugon ni Tobio.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kei took a deep sigh. He needs to control himself. Tobio has a game 2 days from now so he should not do <em>that. </em>Tobio would be so angry at him if they lose and they do the <em>t</em><em>hing </em>before the game.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>' He'll play in great condition. I'll control myself.'</em>  Kei commanded to himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>" If you're trying to provoke me King, you should stop." </b>Kei said and kissed the setter's temple.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>" I'm not provoking you," </b>Tobio answered and nuzzled his head to Kei's chest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>' What I'm going to do with you? If you're this adorable I don't think I can control myself.' </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Silence took place.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nanatili ang dalawa na nakahiga. Nakayakap si Tobio kay Kei at nakapatong ang isang hita ni Kei sa binti ni Tobio. Ginagamit ni Tobio ang isang braso ni Kei bilang unan habang ang isang braso nito ay nasa bewang niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>' This is the best,'</em> Tobio smiled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This is their favorite position. Everytime one of them feels tired they always do this for them to feel better.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>" I can feel that you're happy King. Why is that?" </b>Kei asked him. Kahit hindi nakikita ni Tobio ang mukha ni Kei paniguradong nakangisi ito ngayon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>' This guy really love to ruined the mood.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hinarap ni Tobio si Kei at pinisil ang tungki ng ilong nito. <b>" </b><b>Panira</b><b>ka</b><b>talaga</b><b> ng mood," </b>bahagyang nanggigil na sabi ni Tobio.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>" Hindi </b><b>ba't</b><b>ganun</b><b>ka</b><b> rin?" </b>natatawang sabi ni Kei.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>" Nah, hindi kaya. </b><b>Hmmp</b><b>."</b> pa-cute na sagot ni Tobio kaya hindi mapigilan ni Kei na matawa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kei pinched Tobio's cheek making him frowned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>" Hey don't do that,"</b> nahihirapang salita ni Tobio dahil pisil pisil pa rin ni Kei ang pisngi niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>" You're so cute, King."</b> Kei said with a teasing smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>" I'm handsome, not cute."</b> Tobio said making the former middle blocker laugh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>" I know, I know. You're handsome that's why many girls flock to your direction everytime your play ends."</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>" I can feel the hint of jealousy, hmmm?"</b> nang-aasar na sabi ni Tobio rito.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Yeah, I'm so jealous." pag-amin ni Kei.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The atmosphere change. It became a serious moment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tobio closed the gap between them. Pinagdikit ni Tobio ang noo nilang dalawa ni Kei at nagsalita, <b>" Don't worry. I may talk to them pero sayo pa rin naman ako </b><b>uuwi</b><b>."</b></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>" Wow, I never knew the King is such a smooth talker,"</b> Kei said in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>" Tsk. See? You ruined the mood."</b> Tobio scoffed. Kei just laughed softly. Kei hugged Tobio more tightly. He loves how Tobio's height matches his body. It fits perfectly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>" </b> <b>Tobio</b> <b>....." </b></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>" Hmmm?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>" Have you drink milk today?"</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wala sa oras na umalpas sa pagkakayakap si Tobio sa bisig ni Kei.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>" I haven't!!"</b> Tobio panicked. Nanlaki ang mata nito habang nakataas ng bahagya sa ere ang nakakuyom na kamay.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kei giggled because of the Tobio's loveliness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>' God, why he is so adorable?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>" Okay, Okay. I'll get you some milk,"</b> patayong sabi ni Kei. Ilang dangkal na ang layo niya sa kama nang biglang hablutin ni Tobio ang laylayan ng t-shirt niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>" Sama 'ko. </b> <b>Buhatin</b> <b> mo 'ko."</b></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kei was not ready. He knows Tobio is already adorable pero mas dumoble pa ata ang pagiging cute nito.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>" </b> <b>Paanong</b>  <b>buhat</b> <b> bridal carry or sa likod ko?"</b></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>" sa likod, hehe."</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pumwesto si Kei malapit sa kama upang makasakay Tobio sa likod niya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>" Hold on tight, baka mahulog </b><b>ka</b><b> King," </b>paalala ni Kei.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>" I know you'll catch me no matter what," </b>he giggled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kei smiled genuinely. Tobio fully trust him now. <em>They</em>  trust each other now, unlike before, they used to hide their thought and emotion to each other.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>' I never thought that I would be this happy with you, King. I'm so happy.'</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p><em>' Hindi ko akalain na magiging asawa ko ang dating </em> <em>kaaway</em> <em> ko lang."</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They're contented what they are now, solely satisfied.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>"  I'm satisfied with you by my side."</em> </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading this unedit fic. I'm sorry for grammatical and typography errors.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>